


Only Him

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Two slaves decided to surprise the Sigurd with a threesome. One -Shot.





	Only Him

It started with casual glances before they started to become more often and friendlier. At first Sigurd thought nothing of it from the two slaves who always smiled in his direction or brushing his shoulder as they passed him with his mind already being too occupied in other things, one of those things being about something his mother said. Aslaug had once again brought up the topic for him and his brothers to marry and have children. Sure, he wanted to settle and have a family but he didn’t feel ready for such a commitment.

During a feast one night he sat by himself at a table with his fingers under his chin and twirling an empty cup against the table. He watched Ubbe and Hvisterk from a distance as they both look turns in having Margrethe in their lap. It was no secret they both shared her, and wanted her. Ubbe even talked about it with him and said he wanted to make her a free woman and marry her.

He thought it was a terrible idea.

There was a dark side to Margrethe that no one had seen yet, hungry for power, everyone but Sigurd saw that. It wasn’t like he witnessed it but he saw right through those pale blue eyes of hers, and he didn’t like it. She was more than happy to sleep with the princes anyway.

Whatever though, if that’s what Ubbe wanted he wasn’t going to stop him. It was his life.

“More ale, Prince Sigurd?”

He was brought out of his thoughts and turned his head to see the slave smiling down at him sweetly. She was one of the two that got his attention and felt his lips tugging up into a smile at her.

“Yes, please.” She poured the ale for him with his eyes remaining on her. “What’s your name?”

“Edla, my prince.” Her hazel eyes shimmered down at him with the most precious smile.

His eyes dragged down her body and back up again, taking in her delicate beauty from her freckled face and almost reddish caramel hair. She had been a slave for a couple of months and he had seen her around before but never noticed her looking at him until recently. However, she wasn’t the only one.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been looking at me a lot lately, but not just you, you’re friend that’s always with you, where is she?” He saw the change in her eyes as they lit up like stars.

She turned and got the attention from someone to come over. Sigurd looked around her side to see the second slave he took notice. He watched as she finished filling some ale and came over swiftly.

“What is your name?”

“Ida, my prince.” She held a bright rosy shade in her cheeks which he found quite captivating.

She had some more meat on then most of the slaves, a little more chunky if he had to describe it, and he liked it. Dark blue alluring eye with dark brunette hair and a few freckles over her nose, her beauty was mesmerising, just like Edla. He wasn’t stupid to not see they were close friends and he found them more interesting.

“Why do you both stare at me?” He sipped from his cup with a smirk plastered over him.

Edla bit her lower lip and gave a quick glance at Ida. Both girls held the same mischief smiles.

“We like young men such as yourself and we like to look at you. You intrigue us.”

He did find it a little surprising. “I’m sure my brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk, are better to look at.” She actually scoffed, and couldn’t help himself from snickering a little.

“Not really. They already have Margrethe. Besides, their nothing like you, prince Sigurd.” He noticed Ida was very quiet and figured she was a little shy, then without even thinking about it he reached forward and took her hand in his. He saw it surprised her and took Edla’s hand with his other. The slaves were very different from most, and he liked having them close by him.

“You’re both very beautiful.”

The moment was short lived when Ubbe came up behind him and slapped his shoulders, the stench on him interacted that he was very drunk, no surprise there.

“Brother! Where did you find these slaves?” His lustful stare lingered over them but was quickly gone when Margrethe jumped into his lap and started kissing him, obviously jealous that Ubbe had his eyes on other women.

“A freckled slave and a meaty slave,” Hvitserk came up behind the girls and slapped their rears. “I like the mixture!”

Sigurd saw the discomfort from them. “Leave them alone…”

Hvitserk was about to argue but was quickly whisked away by Bjorn to talk about their trip to the Mediterranean Sea coming up. Ubbe and Margrethe were just about fucking on the table making him sigh heavily while looking at the girls.

“You may finish off you’re chores, girls. Sorry to delay you.” He didn’t know why he apologized but he felt it was needed.

Before they could reply to him he stood up and made his way out of the busy hall and outside. He needed some fresh air and a walk before he would retire. Everything in his life was tiering, and talking to those slaves was probably to warmest thing he felt in so long.

He wanted to feel that warmth again, even just once more.

The walk hadn’t done much to help him, and after about an hour the hall had calmed down with everyone gone home or passed out on the tables. He headed for his room, only thing on his mind was sleep, but those two slaves were also on his mind and couldn’t shake it away.

He was honestly surprised when he entered his room to find them both sitting on his bed smiling up at him. His body froze, unable to move, and when he could finally find words to speak he sounded more nervous than happy to see them.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Edla stood up from the bed and slowly started to slip the dress off her shoulders. “Both of us have been watching you, prince Sigurd, you’re fascinating, and it would be an honour to share your bed tonight, if you’ll have us?” The dress pooled around her feet and his eyes roamed over beautiful body.

Sigurd couldn’t take his eyes off her as she came closer, watching each bounce from her breasts and glossy lips that parted slightly from her. His mouth was gaped open lost in her allure. Edla ran her hand up his shirt and caressed his face making his eyes shutter close at the contact. Her lips were on his then, kissing him tenderly for a moment and moved away.

He looked down at her and felt a smile tug at his lips, watching as she returned the smile at him. The kiss was resumed once again, more desperate, tongues danced in sync, a pleasured moan made from the both of them. Her lips went to his neck where she sucked at his skin a little and he brought his gaze over to Ida, who still sat on the bed, watching them curiously.

His fingers moved, directing her to come closer. She did and halfway she removed her own dress and threw it aside.

Sigurd let out a shaky breath as he admired her curves, liking his lips with desire. Ida smiled shyly as she closed the distance and kissed him, craving his touch just as his hand snaked around her waist. She moved away from the kiss only to kiss Edla next, both girls right before him passenetly kissing each other.

His hands remained around both girls, rubbing their backs and sliding down to their rears, gently squeezing their cheeks as he watched them with lustful eyes. They giggled softly and started to remove his clothes, slipping his tunic and shirt off him before tugging his trousers off him.

Sigurd had never had something like this happen before, and his already erect cock proved how aroused he was for them.

“Come to bed, my prince.” Edla guided him to his bed where she gentle pushed against his chest for him to lay back.

He shifted back to the bedhead, lounged out proudly as Edla and Ida crawled towards them with happy smiles and giggles.

Edla straddled his lap first, and rushed in for another heated kiss while Ida came up beside them, rubbing her friends back and kissing at Sigurd’s neck.

He enjoyed every moment, every touch, every kiss; every sound from them was the most desirable thing he could imagine. Edla started to kiss her way down his chest, her eyes looking up at him as she lowered more towards his cock.

“Lay on your side, my prince.” He loved the sound coming from her lips and obeyed happily.

He moved onto his side and watched as Ida turned down towards Edla with her plump rear in his view. His eyes watched, mesmerised, and then felt the warm lips wrapping around his cock.

“Gods…” He groaned at the contact of the warm sensation.

Looking down he saw Edla lying on her side and bobbing her head over and also saw what Ida was doing, and understood why she was moaning around his cock. Ida had her head buried between her thighs, licking her folds and rubbing her rear with a gentle smack as she devoured her nectar. A naughty thought came to mind and without disturbing Edla he pulled Ida’s waist towards him. She let out a surprised squeak but didn’t move to look at him, and instead let him do what he wanted.

Sigurd opened her thighs and kissed her moist folds softly, nuzzling his nose against her curls before giving her a long hard lick between her lips. The action made her moan out load against Edla’s lips, and made her do the same around his cock. The arousal sandwiched between them turned into one big aura.

In a messed triangle they pleased each other with their moist mouths and rolling tongues. Sigurd dipped his tongue into Ida’s core earning him a satisfied groan from her. A part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening and felt rather special the slaves both wanted him.

He felt his cock twitch more as Edla continued to suck him harder and knew he wouldn’t last much longer if she continued.

“S-stop, please….” He gasped as he moved his mouth away from Ida’s dripping folds.

“Is something wrong, my prince?” She asked with a small string of sticky saliva hanging from her chin.

“No, you were perfect, both of you, but I want so much more.”

The girls gave broad smiles and raced up to him. Sigurd shared kisses between them, switching every few months so one wasn’t left out. He then grabbed at Edla’s hips, pulling her against him and flipped them around so her back was against Ida

His erect cock was already probing at her heated folds. She moaned out with desire at the feeling and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with Ida massaging her breasts in her hands.

Nothing was needed to be said.

He thrust into her depths until they were flushed together, groins pressed together as they savoured to throbbing desire blooming between them.

“Please, my prince, fuck me.” Such crude words from her only aroused him more.

Without answering her, he started to set a steady pace, firm thrusts quickly turned into a quickened pace, and before he knew it he was slamming into her like his life depended on it. Edla let out heated loud moans each time he filled her again with his cock, brushing up against her tender walls. Ida and Sigurd shared a deep passionate kiss as he continued thrusting into Edla.

“Oh fuck, Sigurd, by the gods!” Edla moaned loudly as she arched his rocking hips.

He felt it. His end was approaching, and let out beastly growls as he gave a couple more rough thrusts before pumping his seed into her core. Edla clenched around his throbbing cock as she took organised under him.

“Gods….” His arms shook as he tried holding himself up to prevent falling on top of her. He moved and pulled his cock out, watching as his seed leaked out mixing with her own juices.

“That was better than I dreamed.” She admitted without shame.

“You dreamed this would happen?” He panted.

“Many times, we both have.” She moved aside to let Ida in, who was still left to be satisfied.

She kissed him again and took his soft cock in her hand and started pumping him. At first he wasn’t sure if he could do it again, he’s never had sex twice so fast in the same night.

He doubted himself too much, because before he knew it, his cock was erect again. It surprised him at first and when he met eyes with Ida she smiled warmly before turning around on the bed. He watched as she offered her arse to him, watching with his eyes fixed at her swaying hips as she once again had her head between Edla’s legs, licking up her juices and his seed with slow strokes with her tongue.

Sigurd shuffled forward and grabbed at her arse, smacking her lightly making her giggle against Edla’s folds. He parted her cheeks and rubbed his once again aroused cock at her moist folds before he descended within her.

He watched his cock disappear between her lips, sucking him in until they flushed together. His hands gripped at her curvy waist and started thrusting firmly against her. One thing he knew, he wouldn’t last any longer a second time, and did what he could to bring Ida’s arousal to its peak.

She moaned against Edla’s folds, the vibration bringing another orgasm for Edla to enjoy. Sigurd smacked her rear again more playfully, smirking at her gentle sweets at each contact he gave. His cock slapped against her, wet skin smacking together while the three moaned in pleasure.

His head tipped back as he felt it, his cock throbbed and stilled within her as he let out a second load of his seed, coating her heated depths and savoured the sensation for a moment longer. She too had just reached her peak and moaned out loudly as she milked him dry right before he pulled out and watched his seed run down her thick thighs.

The three ended up in a tangled mess against the furs, wrapped around each other and both slaves curled up against both sides of him. They had fallen asleep with pleased smiles on them while Sigurd stared up at the ceiling wide awake.

It wouldn’t be the last time, he knew there will be more to come and he was very pleased at the idea having them again, together.

He thought about it, and he decided he wanted both slaves for himself so no one else could touch them, not even his brothers. Edla and Ida will be his, he’ll make it happen.

With that final thought on mind he slowly drifted off to sleep with both the slaves curled into him.


End file.
